The Boy who stopped the Second Great War
by Aero.Exe
Summary: What Happens if a boy tried to end the war,find out here!
1. Prologue

_Start of the end of the second great war_

_A Terran_

_A Protoss_

_A Zerg_

_where live peace without harm_

_3 of then loved it_

_The Peace_

_The Silent_

_The Joy_

_3 things they loved_

_until there race knew_

**12 years earlier**

_**The Terrans,The Zerg,The Protoss fought in great war's,battle's,everthing that you can imagine on a brutal war**_

_**A war never ends,but sometimes all die,all won,all lost,The War wont stop**_

* * *

god damn wit was hard to make that even its short you got to make the right words so this is the Prologue


	2. Chapter 1:Starting

was a battle woman and children cried and blood was spilled,a hut with a mother and a father holding a baby boy

"what shall will do with our son?" the crying mother asked her husband

"i don't know honey" he replied

"should we kill our baby boy"

"no,i waited for my baby"

both of them sighed trying to know what to do then the mother cried

as the mother cried,the door opened reaviling a man with a terran armor colored black

"what are you doing here,do you know there's Zerg out there!"the man shouted

"we have a problem with our baby boy"the mother replied

"well you two go to the Evacuation center ASAP!,i'll handle the kid"

"B-But"

"NOW!"

the two rushed to the Evac while the man holds the boy

"you are coming to the Hyperion"the man smiled

11 years later.

A boy was mining minerals for...the Protoss! while he was working using a Psi Beam for mining,he weared a light Protoss armor and a straps at his hands and his very own Protoss shield,he was happy when his working for his Mother Selendis

as he was working hard,an dark templar approached him

"Aero...your mother wants to at the Council"the dark templar said

he stopped working and turned to the dark templar and smiled

"well i'll be minerald,what does my mom wants me to do"

as Aero ran to the Nexus,he entered the portal and warped to the Council and saw her Mother Selendis

"Hi Mother"he said

"Hello Aero,i'm glad your here"she replied

"so why did you called me"

"you've been working so hard,so im now giving you a mentor to train you"

"a mentor YES!"

"indeed,Zerutal your student is here"

a Dark Templar revealed him self,he was a bit older than the normal Dark Templar

"come Aero let me teach about the power's of the Dark Templar's"as he goes to the training halls

he nodded and followed Zeratul

Aero saw Zealot's and Stalker training,he was amazed that what he just saw

"whoa...how many year's this has been going"he said with pure excitement

"4000 light year's"the Dark Templar replied

"we start here "

"Please call me Aero"

"ok then Aero try to find me using your Protoss armor" as he vannished

4 Hours later

Aero was breathing heavily and resting on the floor

"that was a bit hardcore but still awesome!"he said with pain

Zeratul was pleased the boy because he trust the Protoss and he trained very quickly

the boy was walking at the training halls,seeing Zealot's train and Stalker's shot,it was wonderful for him it was his destiny to work for the Protoss,if he only knew The Terran and The Zerg was looking for him but Selendis vowed to protect him at all cost and be his mother until her last battle, the boy was running to his bedroom,as he ran thought the hallway he saw paintings and artifacts was being modeled there as he reached at a golden door,he grabbed the handle and opened it then it was simmilar like a fancy bedroom only with Protoss technology,he sat on the bed and resting on the bed.

"i'm Aero...the luckiest kid in the Universe "he said in his sleep

**10 Hours later**

Aero woked up silently,then 10 suns was shining and Protoss was working

"All right seems need to do my daily list" as he ran down the to the Council Hall but it was different

* * *

OH PAJAMAS SOMETHING'S UP!


	3. Chapter 2:a new Aero

_**Never give up finding your love one to the last breath you have-Aero**_

**Zeratul's POV**

i spoked to the Zealots,Stalkers,High and Dark Templar's but none was reported found Selendis,i fear Aero will know this if there's a away to sense Selendis

" where's Mom?"a voice spoked behind

i turned around and saw Aero in a confused looked

"What's going on?"he asked

"your mother is missing" i said with a hint of despair and sadness

"what?"he cried

"i'm sorry Aero..."

then a high templar came to me and with news

"Commander Zeratul...the Zerg sent a message to Aero

"Whats the message"i heard Aero said with anger

"they said surrender your self or your mother will be at the outlands like an terran"the High Templar replied

i looked at Aero's face it was filled with anger

"Aero?"

"does...Zerg crossed the line"

"Aero we can fixed this"

"i can only fix this!"

it was silence when he yelled with anger

"High Templar tell does Zerg i'm not surrendering while i pack my stuff"

"yes Aero"as the High Templar teleported

i looked at Aero

"Aero what are you doing"

"i'll find my mother even i die!"as he stormed out of the room

i now feared Aero,is he doing a suicide mission or he really loved his mother..i dont know anymore but now Aero is on war and the Protoss are with him

* * *

PAJAMAS AERO IS NOW ANGRY!


	4. Chapter 3:Founded

Aero's POV

i was storming out of the Council room,bursting with tears and yelling with raged almost the fortress heard me

"i wish...i could kill the god damn Zerg's"i said with pure rage and sadness

then i remembered...The Hyperion,James Raynor those are the one's i needed to get mother and stop this war

i stood up and look at my closet...i had to make a decision...i had to make peace to the Terran's,i packed my things with my bag and set off to find the Hyperion,i ran downstairs and saw Zeratul and i came closer

"Zeratul i know a way to get mother back but...please bear with me"i pleaded

"what is it Master Aero"

"we...need...to make peace to the Terran"

"Master Aero are you really making that decision"

"hey it's the matter of life or death,your choice Zeratul"

it was a long silence that he did not make a single word,i sighed

"alright if yo-"i was cutted off by Zeratul

"okay Master Aero"he said

"ALRIGHT THEN I'M...wait we need a transmission to notify them my arrival"

"okay...use the holo-board"

i ran to a golden made woth Prottos symbols,luckily i know them

"come on god damnit"trying to make a transmission to the Holo-Board

At The Hyperion

a man with a white t-shirt with a black overall's,looks like in the early 50's or 40's

"Matthew any sign of the next artifact"the man questioned

"not yet Raynor we need to...wait there's a transmission sir"Matthew said

"open it"he said

At the Prottos Fortress

a successfully made a transmission to the Hyperion

"testing testing 1..2...3"i said at the microphone

"loud and clear who ever you are"a man said

"uhhh hi i'm Aero...and i'm at the Prottos base and i need your help"

"what kind of help?"

"an alliance to the Prottos"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"no beacuse i got the last piece of the artifact"

"hm...we can settle this...you got your self a deal"

"i'll be going there okay"

"how?"

"with the new Prottos teleporter,whats your coordinates?"

"Matthew,coordinates"

"500124952349"

"okay wow that's alot of numbers i'll be there later"

"meet us at the Planet Bel'Shir"

"Okay..wait whats your name?"

"James Raynor or Marshall James Raynor"

"okay Raynor i'll be there,peace"

as the holo-board vanishes,as i smiled it was a new day

"Zeratul let's go to Bel'Shir"i said

"understood M-"i cutted him off

"Aero only"i said

"okay Aero our transportation will be ready"

"okay"

its was a new day for me,to me,to the protoss and to all,i was founded


	5. Chapter 5:Getting the Artifact's!

**All chapther's will be long around 1000 to 2500 words**

* * *

**Aero's POV**

_i sighed as i waited for Matt and Jim ,i wondered just wondering...can i save my mother or no,its a hard mission for me,but i need to do this_

"where are they...i have been here for hours"i sighed

as i waited my transmitter ringed

"look's like we have a transmission in my hands"i said to myself

_then,i accepted the transmission,the caller was a lady who wore a headphone and her armor only covered her chest and her bottom part's,i have to admit she's really beautiful ,but she look untrustable but why is she calling me?_

"who are you?"i said with confusion

she giggled and smiled

"well i'm **Nova Terra **sweetie,and your name is Aero right sweetie"she winked at me

again she giggled

_wait did she said "Sweetie?",wait what the hell!, she's hitting on me or flirting on me!,okay i'm now confused!,and she winked at me!_

"why are you calling me sweetie"i said with discomfort and confusion

"your cu-"i shutted the transmission off,cutting her off

_NO!,SHE DIN'T SAY IT ,NO!,NO!,SHE SAID THE "WORD",okay calm down Aero,just calmdown_

Aero calmed down and sighed

"Nova...why is she like she's in love with me"i quietly yawned

Aero felt drowsy,and he fall asleep peacefully

**3 Hours later...**

Aero woked up,sleeping on a comfortable bed,the room was a simple room like you see on a everyday house,it has a table,a closet,and a drawer.

"_where am i_?"he thought

then the door's opened and a figure appeared

"Aero"a familiar voice said

"Raynor"i smiled a little bit

"come on,your food is getting cold"

"okay Raynor,i'll be there"

Aero yawned,then he saw his transmitter with a dozen of messages from Nova

"oh man,12 messages and 6 miss transmission's from Nova"he stared at his transmitter

"AERO!"Rayor yelled

"COMMING!"he ranned to the door

**10 Minutes of Randomly going to Hall to Hall**

"HERE!"he breathed heavily

"just in time Aero,meet your new partner,**Nova"**he said,then Aero's eyes widen's

"WHAT!"he yelled

"Nova,Aero's here"he said

"About time"she stood up and walks towards Aero

"not a good idea to cut me off Aero"she touched Aero's nose with her index finger with a frowning face

He stood there silently

"that's more like it,come on"she grabbed his hand and dragged him to a table

"uh...Nova"he said as she sat on a chair

"what?"she raised an eyebrow

"how did you get here"he sat down

"a bit of cloaking and persuading"she smiled

"but your a Dominion Assassin"

"Not anymore."

Then she grabbed a cup of beer and dranked it

"Nova..."i said with concern

She din't answer backed,i stood up and walked to her seat

"Nova?"i shake her arm

"Aero...i think i dranked too much"She quetily said (She drink too much beer while Aero was asleep)

"ugh..okay,come on"i lifted her up bridal style

"such a gentleman"she tried to kiss me

"come on!"i started to walk a bit faster

"Hey Aero,love one,Heh!"Raynor Mocked me

"NOT FUNNY!"i yelled

I carried her to my room,she was pass out drunk,i decided to keep did said she's not a Dominion

I sighed quietly,as Nova dreamed

"Aero..."she dreamed

"what the...she's dreaming about me...this is just messed up!"i yelled and blushed

"Aero..marry me..."

"...what the HELL!"i yelled and blushed again

then i sighed, then a saw The Xel'Naga gods.

"What the..."i said with confusion

"Aero,the time you save your mother,a fate will happen"they said

"you mean,i'll die?"

"if,you make the wrong will die..."they warned me

and then they vanished

then i paid attention to Nova,still dreaming

"wow...she is in-love with me"i blushed

then Raynor checked me at my room

"hey kid ,are you okay"he said

"i'm good,just Nova"i said

"well okay...oh and if your gonna leave,go to the Bridge,Matt is waiting"

"ok,i'll see you later"

"Bye Aero"he left my room

as he left,something was clinging on me,it was Nova

"Nova...why are you clinging on me?"

"your nice to me,but not me,i should reward you.."she kept hugging my right arm

"not this way!"i yelled

"how about this"she stopped hugging me and kissed me

"hmph!"i tried to speak but she kept kissing me

"do you like that"she stopped kissing me

"well a bit"i blushed hard

"glad you like it!"she cheerfully said then hugged me

she purred like a cat,that was actually cute of her,i mean she's a grown woman but damn she's cute

"that was cute"i teased her

"Ah,not that wasn't me!"she blushed

"don't worry,i wont tell"i said

"Promise"she said seriously

"Of course"i smiled

"Thank you!"she hugged me tighter

"now come on,we need to go to the bridge,Raynor said Matt is waiting for us"i said

"okay"she stopped hugging me and stood up

"well then let's go"i stood up and again don't know where to go...

** 1 Hour of going to hall to hall**

"Were...here!"i breathed heavily

"you can just ask for direction's Aero,by the way Aero this is Matt

Matt was a bit like a teenage boy but like an adult to,he had a general uniform,with some badge's,i think he gone to a lot of wars,that's all i can say about him

"hi I'm Aero.."i raised my hand

"I'm Matthew Horner but call me Matt"he raised his hands and shooked mine

"well Matt,are we gonna do something or what"

"ah yes,of course well long range scan shows there's a Planet that's have the a piece of the Xel'Naga artifact"

"where?"

"In the Planet Xil"

"I have allies there,i can make them without any blood will be spilled"

"Okay were counting on you Aero"

"Okay,see later and get me one of your's called a drop pod"

"already on it,Aero"

**After 4 hours of waiting**

I finnaly landed to the Planet Xil,then i was greeted with High Templar's,they knew i was coming

"Presenting of the Arrival of the 2nd in command High Executor,Aero!"a High Templar

"please High Executor,Nyon i'm just here to get the Artifact,and dont question!"i said

"But High Executor Aero,it belongs to the gods!"he said

"Then afterwards,it will be used by Kerrigan if not taken,the consequences is Fatal to the protoss!"i yelled

"i-i-im sorry High Executor Aero,beacuse your like a terran but-"i cutted him of

"Terran or Prottos we need that Artifact!"i yelled again

"yes,High Executor Aero,it will be confirmed!"he said

"good,i'll be here for a while"i said

"yes High Executor Aero!"he said

_This is gonna be one hell of a revolution_

* * *

**Damn its hard to make 1000 words now i know the writers pain!**


End file.
